Trust The Voice Within
by CLueLesSBlOnDiE143
Summary: Just a little one shot song fic (my first song fic)... please r


Hey, well I hope you like this fanfic! I don't own the song "A Voice Within" By. Xtina Aguilera or Harry Potter and the characters or settings or nothing! I am only a kid! ENJOY!!! Hogwarts 12:00 pm  
  
Hermione sat in her dorm. Nothing in this world could help her now. Nothing. Hermione's mother was just sent to the hospital. No one knew why but she had fainted and her mother was supposed to be going to the Muggle hospital. Hermione following in about 5 hours because she had to pack and wait for the Hogwarts Express. McGonagall had told her that she may take Harry and Ron to go with her for support and she told them that they would be spending the night in the hotel right across the street. She wanted to get in touch with her dad so bad and just ask him the word that just kept running through her head: "Why?" But she knew that it would just upset him more. For some reason she had just had a wave in the pit of her stomach before McGonagall came in and told her.  
As she was just recapping all the things that had happened today she looked around. She couldn't see a lot on the count of her eyes were teary and she saw the pictures of her family laughing and fooling around. right smack dab in the center was her mother, looking down and Hermione with a smile on her face. Right then did she cry and at the worst time possible there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in", she said thinking it was Dumbledore telling her it was time to go. It wasn't.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked quickly while drying her tears so she looked halfway presentable. It was no use though, she had been crying all day and she just couldn't hide it.  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry about what's happening to you. I don't think that can help but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me." He paused and looked at her. Her eyes were red and still teary, she was pale and her cheeks were rosy. He didn't say anything but, sat down on the bed and pulled her into a hug. She just couldn't help but breakdown. When it came to comforting girls he wasn't the king but she felt a little better.  
"Thanks, I really needed that." She looked up and tried to smile.  
"Common, McGonagall really sent me up here to tell you that we need to go out to the Hogwarts Express before it leaves otherwise you would have to wait another 24 hours. So they walked out together and got Ron.  
  
The train took a very long time to get to the Kings Cross and an even longer time on the muggle train. They finally had reached the station were they were supposed to walk across the street to see the 'Night County Hospital'. They got off and walked across they street when they reached the desk they asked the receptionist where Mrs. Granger was. Hospital 'Night County' 3:00 pm  
They got up to room 505A and stopped in front of the door. Hermione drew a breath and they went in. They all walked into the room and found a man sitting down on a chair holding a woman's hand. presuming it was Mr. and Mrs. Granger Harry and Ron took a seat while Hermione went over to the man and hugged him. She bent over the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Then, came over to Harry and Ron and sat down with them. It was an awkwardly quiet moment. No one spoke. Harry took that time to look over the man. He was a muscular man with brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman Harry could see was a woman with straight blonde hair. She was thin and short. Harry knew that Hermione had taken after her a lot. Ron, as Harry could see was doing the same thing. Just then a doctor came in and looked over her chart.  
"I assume you are Ms. Hermione Granger, yes?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, I think you and Mr. Granger would like to know what is going on. Well, we took the CAT scan and it turns out that your mother has a. brain tumor. I'm very sorry I have to share this information with you." Hermione was the first one to speak. She jumped out of her chair.  
"What?! No, we have to do something. Can't we just remove it.? I mean it isn't that big is it? You doctors have had hundreds of cases like this and some people have survived. Do something." Hermione was in tears and Mr. Granger grabbed her and put his arms around her like everyone was doing lately.  
"I'm sorry, but it's just too big. Has your mother had severe headaches lately?" He asked. "I wouldn't know. I go to a. boarding school." Hermione said very carefully. "Well, did she dad?" Hermione asked impatiently. "No, not that I know of." Mr. Granger said.  
Just as they said that Mrs. Granger opened her eyes and Hermione ran over to her.  
"Mom." She looked into her eyes. 'She's here. she's really here! She's going to be okay. the doctor was wrong' were the only thoughts running through her head.  
"Hello sweetie." Mrs. Granger said weakly, "How are you?" When Mrs. Granger said 'Sweetie' Hermione's eyes lit up like a young girl who just got her biggest wish granted.  
"I'm fine, how are you? How do you feel?" Hermione asked nicely and as calmly as she could.  
"I'm okay, just a little headachy." She said. The doctor looked at her with a look that said to anybody that she needed to come outside with him. So, she let go of her mom's hand and said that she would be right back. When they got outside he explained that her mothers cancer was very bad and that she couldn't be bothered too much and that she might not make it to Wednesday (A/N: Sorry, I didn't say this before but it is Monday). It killed Hermione that she knew she had a wand in her backpack and that she didn't read up on healing spells. ********************************************************* Hospital 8:30 pm  
The doctor came in and told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that only 1 person could stay with Mrs. Granger because visiting hours were over. (A/N: In this hospital if you are a high-risk patient you could have 1 person with you because of the risk of dying over night) Mr. Granger was the 1 to stay with her. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked across the street to the hotel they were staying at, checked in, and went to their rooms. Harry and Ron shared a room and Hermione got her own room. They showered, got into PJ's and got into bed.  
At 1:30 am Harry got up to muffled crying that was coming from the next room. Knowing it was Hermione he got up and noticed that Ron was probably already there. He knocked on the door when he heard Ron's voice say to come in. When he entered he saw Ron rubbing Hermione's back while she was crying. He was saying soothing words such as, 'its ok, everything's going to work out in the end, and we'll always be here'. Harry climbed on the bed and sat there doing the same thing Ron was doing. Just then the phone rang and Hermione wiped her tears and answered it. After about 2 minutes on the phone she got up and dressed. She told Ron and Harry that her mother was getting worse and this night is the last time she gets to see her and respond. They had to get to the hospital so that's what they did. Hospital 2:00 am  
They entered room 505A and Hermione sat and talked with her mother. When the doctor said it was almost time Hermione asked her mom to sing her a little song, Harry and Ron guessing a lullaby that went like this.  
  
"Young girl, don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall Young girl, It's all right Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothings harder than it seems No one ever wants or bothers to explain Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within Then you'll find your strength That will guide your way If you will learn to begin"  
  
Then the sound was cut off by the monitors beeping like crazy and Hermione knew that it was time for her to go. No doctors ran over nobody seemed to care. But before she went Mrs. Granger grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "To trust the voice within". The monitors at once stopped beeping and was just a straight line that indicated to anybody that Mrs. Granger had gone. Mr. Granger had hugged Hermione and they both were crying. *************************************************** Back at Hogwarts (Excerpt from Hermione's Diary) December 10th  
Well, today I'm back at Hogwarts and going back to the muggle world tomorrow for my mother's funeral. Ron and Harry had already missed too much school and couldn't come with me. I just can't stand this. I mean I am sitting here while my father is at my house grieving. I'm supposed to be getting my mind off of this stuff while I'm here. This really stinks, I mean common I have only been in this situation once but it stinks. I feel like the only one who can feel my pain is Harry and he still says that I got it worse. I guess I feel that empty black hole in my heart like every person does when they loose someone close to them. I just need that hole filled you know. Part of me is missing and it's not going to get filled up by seeing my family. It's just going to get worse. I know it. That hole is going to get bigger and rounder. But, it can't be because I'm still breathing. I'm just not feeling it. ***************************************** December 11th The funeral (Hermione's POV)  
Dad and I are here. The only ones so far. I just saw mom and she looks peaceful and without that 1 little glance I don't think I could deal with another second of this pain and torture. Every one is coming in now. I see my Aunt Milinda and Cousin Chelsea. My Uncle Don, Grandma and Grandpa Granger, Grandma Sophie and Grandpa George. Every family member that I have met was here. No one seemed in the mood to talk and play twister like we usually did. DUH Hermione it's because your mother died. I'm doing what I'm told to and standing where everybody could hug me and give there apologies. No matter how sorry they are though it will never fix the hole. Just what I was thinking yesterday. It'll never get fixed. I can't do this. So, I run away into the girls room and under the sink. I hear someone come in and I don't make as sound. But, I know they can hear me.  
It was my Grandma Sophie who came in. She bends down in the dress my mother gave her and sat down next to me. She eyed me very carefully and asked me what was wrong and I said "It's too much in there. Nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same." She said that my mom used to sing me another part of the lullaby that she didn't last night. I asked her to sing it to me and she sang in the same voice my mother used to:  
  
"Young girl, don't hide You'll never change if you just run away Young girl, just hold tight And soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you're lost outside look inside to your soul"  
  
She stopped. I wonder if she was just making it up or had my mom really sang it to me. No matter because it made me feel better. In my head I just kept singing the same chorus in my head:  
  
"When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend Just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way If you will learn to begin To just trust the voice within" ************************************************* Back to Hogwarts Quidditch Field  
Hermione was waiting for Dumbledore to come out with her test scores on an extra test she took to judge her occupation she would be good at right now (A/N: I don't know what that's called but if you could tell me in your review I'll change it). She was laying on the bleachers in a pair of black shorts and green Nike sports bra because she just got done running.  
"Ms. Granger, I have your scores" Dumbledore said with sorrow.  
"And, where am I positioned right now?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, it seems that your test scores don't show very hard work and you have a job as a Daily Prophet reporter." He said. She sat up and looked up at him.  
"That's impossible. I'm not a nosy body and I really want to be an Auror! This can't be it's just." and with that she ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
Harry had just got back from Quidditch practice and sat across from a crying Hermione.  
"Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
"Might as well call me Rita Skeeter from now on. I got the test back and it said I should be a Daily Prophet reporter! That can't be. everyone told me that I would make a great Auror! This can't be" She said.  
"You know you were and are still really upset about your mother. It's probably just that you couldn't focus! Listen. 'Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go As long as you're learning You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
You'll make it Just don't go forsaking yourself No one can stop you!'"  
"Thanks, but I still think that I need time." Hermione said.  
"That's okay, and while we are talking now.there's something that I need to ask you." Harry trailed off.  
"Yes, and that would be." She wanted to know what he was gonna ask.  
"Would you like to.ummmmm.. Gooutwithme.?... I mean Go Out With Me?" Harry asked. Hermione knew what she wanted to say but she just couldn't say it. Instead she just leaned in and kissed him. When they stopped she said, "Was that an answer to your question?" Harry just nodded and kissed her again. ******************************************** Well, it's been 2 years. Hermione, Ron, and Harry graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry with honors and Ron was just happy he graduated with his friends. Harry is taking Hermione out to dinner tonight to propose and every knows that she's gonna say 'yes'! *********************************************** After there huge wedding they went on there honeymoon with a little surprise when they got back. In 9 months they would be a couple with a child! *********************************************** On April 15th , 2006 Melissa Lily Potter was born and added to the Hogwarts student list. Now every time Melissa starts to cry Hermione will say this one line: "Young girl, don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hoped you liked it! It took me forever but here it is! Thanks to all who reviewed my other stories and who is going to review this story. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 


End file.
